Jake
by Jynx-Me-Sweetly
Summary: After school, in the locked science lab, new experiments are made... Humanized lizard/humiliated boy I know in real life. Kinky, right? WARNING: PURE PORN. MALE ON MALE! Rated M for a reason. Summary-crap. Story-decent, if scarring. This is what happens when people make my dear girl angry, for how can I ever refuse her? Reviews are welcome, and will be replied to. Cover pic is Jake


**A/N: Okay, so this one is really weird, and I never intended to write it...**

**But I can never say no to a certain someone, so here it is. WARNING! THIS IS PURE PORN! Also, It's very short because I couldn't take it. Oh, and Tokage looks like Snake from Kuroshitsuji. Yup, I went there.**

**I wrote this story because someone made my Light-kun very upset, and so she beseeched me to help her get revenge in the form of porn, with her heterosexual friend as a bottom for a lizard named Tokage. "Make it freaky and graphic," were my instructions. Don't blame me for this, I am but a humble servant.**

**All I can say to this is, "Don't ever piss off my dear girl, or she'll make me write creepy porn of you as well." **

**Dedicated to Crystal dragon the yaoi fan. This bitch be nuts.**

* * *

Jake's heart thumped loudly in his chest and his breathing was ragged. He knew that he'd brought this on himself, but... Tokage had been begging him to do this for a while now, and Jake eventually gave in. Now, however, he wasn't so sure.

They were in the science lab at the school, doors locked. Jake was pinned to a lab table, a squirming mess beneath his partner. His dark hair clung to his forehead as sweat made it damp.

Tokage was mauling his neck, leaving bruises and hickeys all across the smooth expanse of skin. Calloused fingers rubbed against his perked nipples, pinching them harshly, before soothing them with tender caresses. One of the hands left Jake's chest to grasp his leaking shaft. A gasp left his mouth and his fingers tangled in the blonde hair on his lovers head.

The reptilian teen pulled away slightly the scales on his cheeks glinting as he smirked. "Jake, I told you not to pull. I suppose I'll have to bind you."

Before Jake could register the words, his lizard lover had wrapped a leather belt around his wrists and tied him to the table faucet. Jake pulled at the belt, and glared at his boyfriend. "Really?"

Tokage bit his nipple in a punishing gesture. "I told you to be still. Now you have to."

Gentle hands pushed Jake's thighs apart, but were halted by a quiet, "W-wait..."

Tokage leaned in close to Jake's face, trailing slightly scaled talons across his cheek. "Shh," he murmured. "It'll be okay. I swear, I won't hurt you."

At this, Jake flushed bright red. "I'm not an idiot! I know it's gonna hurt, just hurry and get on with it!" Still, he winced when Tokage touched him again. The scaled man kissed him deeply, forked tongue pushing against Jake's clamped lips.

"Come, open up for me," the reptile hissed. "Can you truly say you aren't enjoying this? Don't forget, I can feel you." As he spoke, Tokage traced rough fingers over Jake's exposed length. The boy beneath him shuddered and suppressed a moan. Laughing, Tokage kissed him again, soon adding fingers to the mix.

Tokage's tail slid across Jake's legs, back and forth, higher and higher, teasing him. His no-sock fingers slid down, down, down...

A sharp gasp was swallowed by hungry lips, the moan that followed quickly became sustenance as well. Fingers, slick and cold, ground into a Jake slowly, turning, teasing, stretching. Then, they suddenly withdrew. "Hey w-what... Ah!" Jake squirmed uncomfortably as Tokage forced his legs up near his shoulders. The lizard smirked, showing his jagged teeth and flicking his tongue at the boy, before dipping his head and-

"AH!" The cry was loud, keening. The forked muscle worked with the newly entered fingers, dipping in slowly, thrusting fast and sharp. Jake arched his back, pushing closer to the devilish mouth and cruel digits. Another slick appendage pushed in, making the boy feel a slight burning, but not an unpleasant one. The fiendish tongue snaked further in, the fingers crooked, and suddenly, a blinding flash of pleasure swept through Jake's body. He keened, unable to stop himself as he burst.

Moments passed, be they seconds or hours, before Jake could focus once more. When he opened his eyes, he saw a ginning Tokage resting on top of him. White was dripping from his cheek at a sluggish rate, and droplets blended with his already pale hair. No motion was made to wipe it away. The reptile instead drew a finger through it, pulling the bitter essence into his mouth, toward his waiting tongue.

Jake grimaced at the erotic display, feeling his newly spent member beginning to swell. Then, Tokage spoke. "You are quite lewd, aren't you?" He teased, tracing his tongue across the boy's lips. "I don't understand why you didn't give in sooner. After all, you seem quite... Aroused." His breath blew across Jake's ear, and he bit down harshly, causing the human to cry out. "We haven't even gotten to the main event yet! Lustful boy."

"I don't think you're quite ready for me yet," the older boy mused.

Jake didn't like that look on his face. "What are you going to do?" He asked in an accusing tone.

Tokage didn't answer. Instead, he proceeded to press the tip of his tail into Jake's entrance. Jake clenched down, breathing hard. His member twitched, and he was obviously turned on. More of the scaled appendage pushed inside of him, and he let out a throaty groan. Warm lips met his own, and he kissed back without resistance.

Suddenly, there was a pressure on the head of his shaft, pushing inside... He let out a wail that made him glad there were no teachers around. Jake squirmed and looked down. A cockplug was fitted into him snugly, stopping any hope of climax. Pleasurable burning sensation skidded through him from that location, cutting off his protests that he very much wanted to voice.

"Can't have you cumming too soon, love," Tokage said. Then he thrust his tail back in a faster pace, in and out, harder and harder. He could tell Jake was close, but the reptilian man would not relent. He wanted this to last as long as possible.

Jake whined, fingers clenching across the leather of his bonds, wrists chafing as he writhed against the lab table. Tears of frustration began to seep out of his eyes as several minutes passed, the tail within him sending shooting sparks of white hot intensity through him with every stroke.

Finally, Jake gave in. "Please," he whimpered, looking into his lover's eyes. "Please, Tokage..."

Tokage snapped. He jerked his tail out of the used hole, and pushed himself in. The pace he set was brutal and fast, his hips bruising from the force behind each thrust. Jake's back was rubbed raw against the table, but he was too lost in ecstasy to notice. He screamed as Tokage's member brushed his prostate.

"Please! Take it out, I need to- a-Ah!" Jake begged, pushing closer to the reptile. His legs locked around Tokage's waist, pulling him ever deeper.

The lizard grinned. "Double stuff you? Okay." He then proceeded to push his slick tail back inside of the brunette boy. Jake let out the loudest scream of the night, filled completely to the brim and about to burst. He clamped down hard on the invading appendages, thrusting back harshly as he moaned.

Unable to take anymore, Tokage thrust in deep and held it there, releasing at the exact same moment he pulled the plug from Jake. Then, their world was awash in white.

After they came down from their high, they lay cradled against each other on the table. Jake managed to move, grabbing his clothes and starting to get dressed, until a hand stopped him. An eager voice spoke. "Again?"****


End file.
